Essay
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Fic Humor EXO yang sama dengan UTS Super Junior. Mian kalo gak bagus dan gak lucu*bow*


**Disclaimer : EXO member milik Tuhan, diri mereka sendiri dan EXOtic. Tao mutlak milik Kris dan Kris mutlak milik Tao#Kibar bendera TaoRis**

**Pair : TaoRis, HunHan, and Baekyeol.**

**Genre : Humor, Parody dan sedikit romance.**

**Warning : OOC, Humor gak lucu, BL as Boys Love, Typho and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**(AN: Fic humor sama dengan UTS Super Junior tapi ini EXO. Mungkin yang ini gak selucu sebelumnya tapi aq harap bisa menghibur chingudeul dan reader semua . Yang minta sequel Touch The Panda insyaallah aq bikin kalau ada waktu setelah selesai lanjutin ff Fujoshi In Action. In the End, silahkan dinikmati *manakantungmuntahmana*)**

**Essay**

Disuatu siang yang damai di dorm EXO yang hanya ada Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun*authormaksa*. Para member sedang asyik bersantai diruang tengah, entah itu menonton tv, bercanda satu sama lain atau mengumbar kemesraan. Seperti pasangan satu ini yang sangat author cintai *jiaaahhh*

"_Baby_ panda, aku punya permintaan." Panggil sang _leader_ EXO-M Kris pada sang _namjachingu_ bermata panda bernama Huang Zi Tao. Mereka berdua duduk disofa dengan posisi yang bisa bikin orang iri. Siapa yang tidak iri, Tao duduk dalam pelukan Kris yang oh-so-posesif grraawww(?).

"Iya Kris _ge_, ada apa?." Jawab Tao sambil menyamankan duduknya makin rapat pada Kris. Kris bisa mencium wangi sampoo dan tubuh Tao dibelakangnya karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat.

"Aku gak pengen sering ngeliatin wajah kamu sekarang ." Ucap Kris datar yang membuat Tao terkejut dan entah kenapa hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar kata-kata Kris. "Ke-kenapa _gege_?." Tanya Tao sedikit bergetar dan menggigit bibirnya menahan isakannya.

"Aku takut diabetes aku kambuh." Jawab Kris yang membuat Tao sedikit cengo dengan jawaban Kris. "Kenapa bisa begitu Kris _ge_?." Tao membalikkan badannya dan langsung menatap wajah Kris yang tersenyum padanya.

"Soalnya wajahmu maniiiiiisssss banget." Kris berkata sambil mencium bibir Tao sekilas dan membuat wajah Tao merona merah. "Ahh... Kris _ge_ gombal." Balas Tao sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Tapi pandaku ini suka kan?." Dan Tao pun mengangguk malu-malu.

"_Baby_, kamu tahu gak panda apa yang manis, imut, dan lucu?." Tanya Kris pada Tao. Tao terlihat berpikir sebentar mencari jawaban. "Emmhhh... semua panda kan manis, imut, dan lucu _gege_." Jawab Tao seadanya.

"Salah, ada satu panda yang paling manis, imut, dan lucu." Kris menatap wajah Tao yang penasaran dengan jawabannya. "Apa itu? Boneka panda yah?." Tao antusias mendengar jawaban Kris dengan wajahnya yang berbinar-binar.

"Salah juga, tapi PANDA-ngin wajah kamu tiap waktu hehehe." Kris menggombal lagi sambil terkekeh liat wajah Tao yang memerah lagi. "Ah... _gege_ bisa aja." Tao menutup wajahnya malu karena merona digombalin Kris.

Para member lain yang melihat kemesaraan mereka pun hanya bisa sweatdropped. Aura _lovey dopey_ begitu kentara diantara Kris dan Tao.

"_Aigoo_~ mataku silau dengan aura mereka. Tidak... ini terlalu silau. Pergi pergi." Seru Baekhyun lebay sambil menutup wajahnya seperti melihat kuntilanak tersenyum padanya.

"Cih... Kalau cuman ngegombal seperti itu aku juga bisa." Sehun berkata sinis pada Kris dan Tao yang masih mengumbar kemesraan mereka.

"Eh... Sehunnie juga bisa?." Tanya Luhan _excited_ dengan _puppy eyesnya_.

"Tentu saja _hyung_. Sini aku praktekan." Jawab Sehun lalu mengambil posisi sama seperti Kris dan Tao. "_Baby_ ku yang manis, kamu tahu gak malam apa yang paling menakutkan?." Sehun berkata dengan intonasi yang sama seperti Kris. Kris dan Tao pun melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang mengikuti mereka.

"Aku tahu, malam jumat kan Sehunnie?." Jawab Luhan sedikit antusias dan Sehun pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lalu malam apa donk?." Tanya Luhan ingin mendengar jawabannya. "Malam-malam yang paling menakutkan adalah malam-malam ku tanpamu." Dan terdengarlah suara 'Cieee-Cieee' entah dari mana asalnya.

"Kyaaa... Sehunnie bisa aja deh." Luhan tersenyum malu dan menutup wajahnya seperti yang Tao lakukan tadi.

"Cih... penganggu." Kris berdesis tak suka acara ngegombalnya terganggu oleh Sehun.

Baekhyun yang melihat dua pasangan tersebut memasang wajah cemberut karena iri. Dia juga pengen digombalin, akhirnya Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol yang sedang asyik nonton tv.

"Yeollie~ gombalin aku donk." Pinta Baekhyun dengan suara memelas dan memasang wajah imut sambil memeluk leher Chanyeol dari belakang. "Ngegombal? Emmhhh oke deh kalau begitu." Balas Chanyeol sambil membalikkan badan dan menatap wajah Baekhyun yang antusias.

"Baekkie, bapak kamu nelayan yah?." Ucap Chanyeol mulai ngegombal pada Baekhyun. Dan dengan semangat berlebihan Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "_Ne_, kok kamu tahu Yeollie." Balas Baekhyun. 'Karena kau telah memancing hatiku' itulah jawaban yang Baekhyun kira akan dia dengar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Nah, tuh liat bapak kamu tengelam dilaut." Jawab Chanyeol polos sambil melihat tv yang menayangkan seorang nelayan yang tengelam.

**PRANG**

Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping mendengar jawaban tak berkenelayanan dari Chanyeol.

"MWUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH." Kris dan Sehun tertawa dengan keras mendengar jawaban polos dari Chanyeol. Sedangkan Tao dan Luhan hanya bisa memandang Baekhyun penuh rasa iba.

Baekhyun pundung dipojokkan sambil menusuk boneka bergambar foto wajah Chanyeol dengan jarum. Mulutnya bergumam 'Jahat, polos, tidak peka dan lain-lain'.

**TING TONG**

Bel pintu dorm berbunyi menandakan ada orang diluar sana. Tao berinisiatif membuka pintu dorm. Diluar, Tao melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang tersenyum aneh padanya. Gadis itu terlihat membawa sebuah amplop besar dan pisau tajam berlumuran saus(?).

"_Annyeong haseyo_, Kim Hanny _imnida_." Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri masih dengan senyum anehnya. "A-_annyeoung_, ada perlu apa." Balas Tao sedikit takut namun dengan suara yang ramah.

"Ini," Gadis itu memberikan amplop tersebut pada Tao dan Tao mengambilnya dengan wajah penasaran. "Amplop ini berisi tes yang harus kalian isi, semuanya adalah soal essay. Ini perintah dari kakek Soo Man." Jelas sang gadis panjang lebar namun dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada Tao. Tao makin lama makin takut dengan gadis tersebut, matanya seperti ingin menelanjanginya.

Tiba-tiba Kris datang dan memeluk Tao posesif dari belakang. Matanya menatapa tajam sang _yeojya_. "Ada apa _baby_?." Tanya Kris pada Tao yang berwajah lega. Tao memberikan Kris amplop itu setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Kris.

"Kita harus mengisi essay ini. Ini perintah dari Soo Man-_ssi_ Kris _gege_." Jawab Tao sambil menunjuk amplop yang Kris pegang itu. "Essay untuk apa?." Tanya Kris pada sang _yeojya_ yang juga menatap aneh padanya. Arti tatapan itu seperti Udah-NCan-Sama-Pandamu-Belum?.

Kris membalas dengan bahasa tubuh yang berarti Udah-Tiap-Malam-Sering-Kusentuh-Loh(?). dan sang _yeojya_ pun senyum makin lebar. "Sudah sana isi saja essay tersebut. Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan, _good bye_~ cap cus yuk mari." Dan sang _yeojya_ pun pergi dengan cara ngesot namun memakai skateboard.

Tao menatap Kris meminta penjelasan dan Kris hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahunya. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dorm dengan dipenuhi tanda tanya besar.

"Siapa yang baru datang?." Tanya Baekhyun yang gak pundung lagi setelah dicium dibibir oleh Chanyeol sebagai permintaan maaf. Author juga mau donk di kissu#plakplak

"Orang aneh, dia bilang kita harus mengisi essay ini." Dan Kris pun membagikan kertas tersebut pada Tao, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun.

Mari kita check dan richek apa jawaban para member EXO tersebut.

**Pertanyaan Essay**

**Mana yang lebih ganteng? Lee Donghae atau Cho Kyuhyun?**

Kris: Gantengan gue kali kemana-mana.

Tao: Yang ganteng itu Kyu ge-*dideathglareKris* ehem Kris gege yang paling ganteng

Sehun : Ganteng tuh bukannya bahan bangunan yah?

Luhan : Itu mah genteng kaleeeeee(?)

Chanyeol : Menurut elooo?

Baekhyun : Untung ganteng, bukan cantik.

**Apa yang dimaksud dengan hutan Homogen?**

Kris : Hutan yang kisah cintanya sama seperti aku dan _baby_ Tao.

Tao : Hutan pecinta laki-laki

Sehun : Hutan pecinta sesama Hutan.

Luhan : YAOI atau Boys Love.

Chanyeol : Itu adalah sesuatu yang suka diumbar oleh Kris hyung dan Tao.

Baekhyun: Hombreng, cap cus deh boo.

**Siapa pencipta lagu "Ibu Kita Kartini"?**

Kris : Kartono

Tao : Sumanto

Sehun : Sukiyem

Luhan : WR. Supratman

Chanyeol : Suparman *nyontek Luhan*

Baekhyun : Superman *nyontek Chanyeol*

**Apa yang terjadi pada 1755-1800?**

Kris : Teu nyaho ah

Tao : Tao gak suka pelajaran Matematika

Sehun : Terjadi perang dalam selimut

Luhan : Lahirnya kakek buyut dari kakekku anaknya pamanku bibinya nenekku dst.

Chanyeol : Adzan Maghrib

Baekhyun : 1755-1800 sama dengan -45

**Lanjutkan liril lagu ini "Semalam aku mimpi, mimpi...**

Kris : Dikejar banci

Tao : Dimakan Kunti

Sehun : Buruk Sekali *joget*

Luhan : Ketemu Banci

Chanyeol : Hanyut dikali

Baekhyun : Dicium Kunti

**Kenapa anak kelinci jalannya lompat-lompat?**

Kris : Kalo lari, capek donk.

Tao : Ya mungkin emang pengen lompat aja.

Sehun : Kelinci itu apa yah?

Luhan : Yah... namanya juga anak-anak.

Chanyeol : Kata Dora the Explorer karena pingin tinggi.

Baekhyun : Kalo lari-lari, yah pasti banci *gak nyambung*

**Budaya apa yang brengsek?**

Kris : Bu Daya hamil duluan.

Tao : Budayakan NC tiap malam *lirik Kris*

Sehun : Bu Daya duluan hamil *nyontek Kris tapi dibalik*.

Luhan : Budaya Darat

Chanyeol : Bu Daya ngutang diwarung.

Baekhyun : Le~laki Budaya darat busyet.

**Kenapa ninja kepalanya ditutupin pakai kain?**

Kris : Kalo pake sarung, dikira maling.

Tao : Kalo pake kain kafan, dikira pocong.

Sehun : Kalo pake daun pisang, dikira nasi bungkus.

Luhan : Kalo pakai celana dalem, dikira orang gila.

Chanyeol : Kalo pakai kopiah, dikira ustadz

Baekhyun : Udah dijawab semua tuh *pundung*

**Warnanya putih tapi nangis, apa hayo?**

Kris : Apa coba?

Tao : Kuntilanak jatuh dari pohon.

Sehun : Pocong nginjek paku.

Luhan : Pocong kepeleset.

Chanyeol : Es lilin mah cece, kalapa muda *malah nyanyi*

Baekhyun : Ih... pertanyaannya mesum *apa coba yang mesum?*

**Apa kepanjangan dari KDRT?**

Kris : Kekerasan Dalam Rumah Tangga

Tao : Kris Doyan tiduRin Tao

Sehun : Kris Doyang seRanjang ma Tao

Luhan : Kris Doyan geRayangin Tao

Chanyeol : KrisDayanti dan RaulTermos

Baekhyun : KDRTUPWXYZ(?)

**Note : Mau aja dikerjain nulis essay ginian wleeeeeee :b**

**.**

.

.

.

.

Dan terdengarlah suara makian dan cacian dari dorm EXO tersebut.

**END**

**Mianhae kalau gaje yah T_T, pasti garing banget yah humornya hiks hiks**

**Please review termasuk saran dan kritik and NO BASH and NO SILENT READER.**


End file.
